Sansa Stark
Sansa Stark was the wife of Petyr I Baelish, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, regent of Winterfell and later Queen of Westeros. She wed Littlefinger after her planned betrothal to Harrold Harryng fell through, and would go with him to the North with the armies of the Vale to help restore a Stark to Winterfell. This Stark would turn out to be her brother, Rickon Stark. After the defence of the North during the Long Night, Sansa would rule as the regent of Winterfell for a time, until a Great Council was called with the death of Tommen I Baratheon. She would travel south once more with her brother in tow, to support her husband as he made a bid for the crown. When he was voted in, she was named Queen, and bore Petyr three heirs. Her son Eddard I Baelish would rule after her husband's death. History Marriage (300 AC) Sansa, in disguise as Alayne Stone, natural daughter of Littlefinger, was betrothed to Harrold Hardyng, the heir to House Arryn through the maternal line. When he died unexpectedly in the tourney for the Brotherhood of Winged Knights, Petyr took Sansa to wife instead and revealed her identity as a Stark of Winterfell. With the Vale pledged to reclaim her birthright, her new husband schemed with Lord Wyman of White Harbor, and a conspiracy was set in place to reclaim Winterfell for the Starks after the death of Stannis Baratheon. With the united forces of the Vale and the Stark loyalists, they were able to out House Bolton from their position as newly-named Wardens of the North. Lord Wyman's deck held more than he let on, however, as he revealed Rickon Stark alive and well to his sister, which much delight from both of them. He was named Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and Sansa was named his regent. Regency of Winterfell (300 AC - 303 AC) Sansa remained regent of Winterfell throughout the event known as the Long Night, with her husband helping to hold the North against the mythical Others. Even when strangers would scorn at the idea of a mythical 'long night' occurring, Sansa would always be the one to harshly correct them, having lived through it herself. With her husband soon calling to King's Landing to gain influence once more, Sansa remained at home in Winterfell, helping to raise her youngest brother into a man worthy of lordship, whilst also getting a taste of ruling the north herself in the wake of the Long Night. Great Council (303 AC) Main Article: Great Council of 303 AC With the death of Tommen I Baratheon, a Great Council was called in King's Landing, and Sansa brought herself and her brother in attendance to support her husband's bid for the crown. When he was voted in, she named Robett Glover, Wyman Manderly and Barbrey Dustin to a regency council for the North until Rickon was of age to rule. Reign (303 AC - Death) Sansa was well-loved in the capital as Queen, a contrast to her treatment during the War of the Five Kings as a traitor's daughter. She and Petyr would have their ups and downs in their marriage, with her becoming extremely cross with him after he gave the Valyrian Steel sword Widow's Wail to House Lannister, when it had been forged of her House's ancestral blade Ice. She would be placated by gifts and appointments, however, and was very pleased to have her uncle Edmure Tully raised as Petyr's Hand of the King. Legacy Remembered fondly as a kind and stern Queen, Sansa was two halves of the whole that began the Baelish dynasty of Kings. Not only that, but she also helped return the North to her family, and did what she could to remember her parents. Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Queen